vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi
[[Archivo:Sea_soda.png|thumb|286px|Apple Fireworks and Sea of Soda Ilustrada por Mafuteru]] Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi '''(林檎花火とソーダの海) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 10 de agosto de 2014 y actualmente supera las 230.000 visitas en Nicovideo. '''Comentarios del Autor: *''"Beber las lagrimas de alguien No quisiera ser como esos ridiculos adultos"'' Intérprete: IA Música & Letra: Mafumafu Ilustración & PV: Mafuteru *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub Español) *Piapro (Off vocal) Letras *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por IAYORI. *Traduccion sacada de Yuna009. Kanji= ほら 愉快さ愉快 雪駄を履いて 拍子木を打てば 夜が来る お祭り騒ぎ 飛び跳ねる猫 うさぎの顔した マト当て屋 ゲラゲラ笑う 君は血を飲んで 眺む行列は 氷売り 平和に包まった 夏祭り 世界中に暴力が 溢れかえった それが当たり前のように 月夜は廻る いじめたもん勝ち 千社札 金魚すくい 「こんなのおかしいよ」 なんて誰も言わない 誰かの涙でできた ソーダを飲んで 笑えるような大人になりたくないな ほら 大きく手を叩け 君の足元に 誰も近づかないように 愉快さ愉快 雪駄を履いて 拍子木を打てば 夜が来る 笑顔を知らない みなしご少女 つまづいて転んだ ゲラゲラ笑う 君は血を飲んで 差し伸べる手には 毒を持つ 「これが現実だぜ」 高笑い 正義の顔して 愛を唄えたら 人気者になれたかな 見返せたかな この型抜き人生で 間違えたら 僕の明日なんて バラバラで終わり この世にぶら下げられた 糸引きくじは 九十九が地獄で 一つを奪い合うんだ ほら 大きく手を叩け 君の足元に 誰も近づかないように いじめられる事に 慣れたから 傷ついたフリばかり 上手くなる 泣く人 泣かされる人 泣かし、笑う人 君の夢を見ては虚仮威し 馬鹿にする大人がいるんだよ 僕らは 僕らは そんな愛憎の溢れた 明日は捨てよう 悲しいお話ばかり生まれた理由を 僕も知らないフリして 生きてきたんだ ほら大きく手を叩け 君の足元は 君だけにあるべきもの 誰かの涙でできた ソーダを飲んで 笑えるような大人になりたくないな ほら 大きく手を叩け 君の足元に 誰も近づかないように もう誰も信じぬように |-| Romaji= hora yukai sa yukai setta wo haite hyoushigi wo buteba yoru ga kuru omatsuri sawagi tobihaneru neko usagi no kao shita mato ate ya geragera warau kimi ha chi wo nonde nagamu gyouretsu ha koori uri heiwa ni tsutsumi matta natsu matsuri sekaijū ni bouryoku ga afurekaetta sore ga atarimae no yō ni tsukiyo ha meguru ijimeta mon kachi senjafuda kingyo sukui 'konna no okashii yo' nante dare mo iwanai dareka no namida de dekita sōda wo nonde waraeru you na otona ni naritakunai na hora ookiku te wo hatake kimi no ashimoto ni dare mo chikazukanai yō ni hora yukai sa yukai setta wo haite hyoushigi wo buteba yoru ga kuru egao wo shiranai minashi go shoujo tsuma zuite koronda geragera warau kimi ha chi wo nonde sashinoberu te ni ha doku wo motsu 'kore ga genjitsu da ze' takawarai seigi no kao shite ai wo utaetara ninki mono ni nareta kana mikaeseta kana kono kata nuki jinsei de machigaetara boku no ashita nante barabara de owari konoyo ni burasagerareta ito biki kuji ha tsukumo ga jigoku de hitotsu wo ubaiau nda hora ookiku te wo hatake kimi no ashimoto ni dare mo chikazukanai yō ni ijimerareru koto ni nareta kara kizutsuita furi bakari umaku naru naku hito nakasareru hito nakashi, warau hito kimi no yume wo mite ha kokeodoshi baka ni suru otona ga irunda yo bokura ha bokura ha sonna aizou no afureta asu ha suteyo u kanashii ohanashi bakari umareta wake wo boku mo shiranai furi shite ikite kita n da hora ookiku te wo hatake kimi no ashimoto ha kimi dake ni aru beki mono dareka no namida de dekita sōda wo nonde waraeru you na otona ni naritakunai na hora ookiku te wo hatake kimi no ashimoto ni dare mo chikazukanai yō ni mou dare mo shinjinu yō ni |-| Español= Mira, es divertido, divertido, llevando mis sandalias Llega la noche al ritmo de los aplaudidores de madera La conmoción del festival hace que los gatos salten de arriba abajo Las muñecas bailan con una máscara de conejo Riendo a carcajadas, bebes tu sangre Bajando la calle venden hielo raspado Envuelto en paz, está el festival La violencia se desborda por todo el mundo y eso es tan común como la luna girando Quien es siempre atormentado, sacó, de entre los Senjafuda un pez de oro 「Esto es divertido」 nadie dice eso Gracias a las lágrimas de alguien pude beber soda Si es divertido, no quiero ser un adulto Mira, grandes manos aplauden a tus pies Todos deben mantenerse alejados Mira, es divertido, divertido, llevando mis sandalias Llega la noche al ritmo de los aplaudidores de madera Una niña huerfana que no sabe lo que es sonreír tropieza y se cae Riendo a carcajadas, bebes tu sangre extendiendo la mano con veneno 「Esta es la realidad」 riendo fuerte En la cara de la justicia, canta sobre amor Si me acostumbro a la popularidad, me pregunto si miraría atrás Si en esta clase de vida cometo un error mi mañana terminará en piezas Este mundo, colgado como las cadenas de lotería, errando en el infierno, lucho por una cosa Mira, grandes manos aplauden a tus pies Todos deben mantenerse alejados Acostumbrado a ser acosado pretendiendo que tus heridas han sanado Gente llorando, aquel quien llora hace a otros llorar, gente riendo El sueño que tuviste era un engaño adultos que engañan a otros nosotros, nosotros, vamos a tirar ese mañana desbordante de amor-odio La razón por la cual nació esta triste historia vivo pretendiendo que no la conozco Mira, grandes manos aplauden a tus pies solo debo intentar ser yo mismo Gracias a las lágrimas de alguien pude beber soda Si es divertido, no quiero ser un adulto Mira, grandes manos aplauden a tus pies Todos deben mantenerse alejados ya nadie puede creer Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014